Gaston (Omni)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850368 |altname = Gaston |no = 8230 |element = Light |rarity = Omni |cost = 48 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 185 |animation_idle = 48 |animation_move = 12 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 17, 21, 25, 29, 33, 37, 41, 45, 49, 53, 57, 61, 65, 69, 77, 103 |normal_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 14, 30 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 19, 22, 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 77, 103 |bb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 15, 30 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 19, 22, 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 77, 103 |sbb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 4, 15, 30 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 19, 22, 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 77, 103, 106, 109 |ubb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 15, 20, 5, 5 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A flamboyant battle partner from another world, Gaston's loud actions often shroud his keen eye for strategy. The truth is that even when stranded in an alien world, his ability to form sound tactics--coupled with his trademark stubbornness--served to keep him and his companions out of trouble. Yet he realized there was still much to learn, and before leaving the odd land he had found himself in, he intended to know as much as possible about these new kinds of demons... |summon = Fear has no place here! Evildoers, begone! |fusion = Well, keep it coming! We don't have all day! |evolution = Stop gawking and hand me my weapon! There's no time to waste! | hp_base = 5705 |atk_base = 2153 |def_base = 1967 |rec_base = 1876 | hp_lord = 8150 |atk_lord = 3075 |def_lord = 2810 |rec_lord = 2680 | hp_anima = 9267 |rec_anima = 2382 |atk_breaker = 3373 |def_breaker = 2512 |def_guardian = 3108 |rec_guardian = 2531 |def_oracle = 2661 |rec_oracle = 3127 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 16 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Paradoxical Courage |lsdescription = 200% boost to Atk and 60% boost to max HP of Light types, 15% damage reduction from Dark types, probable normal attack on all foes & normal attack boosts BB gauge |lsnote = 35% chance with 50% damage penalty & fills 10 BC when attacking normally |bb = Syphoning Twin Strike |bbdescription = 20 combo powerful Light attack on single foe, partial HP drain, inflict Weak effect, probable huge Atk reduction for 1 turn & adds probability to self of performing 1 extra action within the same turn |bbnote = Drains 50-75% of damage dealt, 100% chance to inflict Weak, 70% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 50%, 50% chance to perform 1 extra action |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 20 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 17 |bbdc = 60 |bbmultiplier = 780 |sbb = Gungnir: Absolute Awakening |sbbdescription = 19 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, damage taken greatly boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, raises normal hit amount for 3 turns, adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 3 turns & greatly boosts own Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns |sbbnote = Fills 5-8 BC, adds +2 hits to each hit count & 150% Atk, Def, Rec |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 19 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 33 |sbbdc = 19 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = Titanomachia |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Light attack on all foes, hugely raises normal hit amount for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Def for 3 turns, normal attacks hit all foes for 3 turns & additional massive attack at turn's end for 3 turns |ubbnote = Adds +3 hits to each hit count, 300% Atk, Def & 1200% DoT multiplier |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Invulnerable Courage |esitem = Atk Boosting Sphere |esdescription = 30% boost to all parameters when Atk Boosting sphere is equipped & 25% boost to Atk, Def, Rec each turn (3 turns max, capping at 75%) |esnote = |evofrom = 850367 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 50% boost to Atk |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Boosts Atk relative to remaining HP |omniskill1_2_note = 0.5% boost per 1% HP left. 50% boost total |omniskill2_cat = Attack Boosting |omniskill2_1_sp = 30 |omniskill2_1_desc = Normal attack may hit all foes |omniskill2_1_note = 20% chance with 50% damage penalty |omniskill2_2_sp = 10 |omniskill2_2_desc = Enhances probability of normal attacks hitting all foes effect added |omniskill2_2_note = +10% chance. 30% chance total |omniskill2_3_sp = 20 |omniskill2_3_desc = Raises normal hit amount |omniskill2_3_note = +1 hit count |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Allows SBB's self parameter boost effects to last for additional turn |omniskill3_2_sp = 20 |omniskill3_2_desc = Enhances BB's probability to perform 1 extra action within the same turn |omniskill3_2_note = +20% chance. 70% chance total |omniskill3_3_sp = 20 |omniskill3_3_desc = Adds damage boost to Light types for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_3_note = 75% Atk of Light types |omniskill3_4_sp = 30 |omniskill3_4_desc = Adds Paralysis effect to BB |omniskill3_4_note = 100% chance |omniskill3_5_sp = 40 |omniskill3_5_desc = Adds Light elemental damage boost effect for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill3_5_note = 150% elemental damage |omniskill3_6_sp = 50 |omniskill3_6_desc = Adds 15% Dark elemental damage reduction for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |notes = *Gaston's BB has a 0% chance of inflicting 0% Def reduction on enemies. This is also true for his 7★ form. |addcat = Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse |addcatname = Gaston2 }}